Star Children
by vampire.shadowsforever
Summary: Evolet is a very special women. As a Star Child she can change the fate of any immortal in the game. But the name on her wrist is the big challenge as she and her immortal female protectors travel away from danger right into the arms of the four Horsemen. Methos may want her protection like his brothers but she is HIS he would prove that to everyone and thing, even her.
1. Chapter (1)

**I do not own any of the characters except Evolet. I am a bad speller so please excuse me for it also I am trying my hardest at creating an intresting story while at the same time adding to an already awesome series. I'm sorry to those who don't have a feel for it. Plus I am no historian so please forgive me for those mistakes as I do not have a clear idea what did or did not exist back than but i do have an idea. I added glowing skin like on Star Dust so just know I don't own the idea but I use it.**

**Highlander: A different Story**

_ ** P**rologue: In the begining of time the Source of all immortals wanted balance. So he created a different kind of being that _

_looked human but had extraordinary powers called Star Children for the glow that would illuminate their skin during the _

_night __or when the were truely happy. They were created to be immortal like the others but with a different purpose. For a _

_fact they __were born with names of immortal warriors on their left wrist, they could give the said immortal children, _

_protection, and even __more safety. But should this immortal be evil or to imbalanced the Star Child would "Abandon" them _

_choosing one they __precieved worthy but it wasn't an easy thing to do and Star Children were very few. It became known _

_whoever "Owned" __such __a being they would survive The Gathering and much more. So the hunting began and our story _

_begins deep in the __safety of a temple to a very special women older then any immortal in the current Bronze age.__  
_

_**D**own below the city was under attack by an army of men. Looking from the safety of her tower balconey she felt the _

_presence of her immortal friends and protectors all female as well. Cassandra gripped her sword tighter as the door below _

_gave way. Grabbing my my arm she tugged me back into the room where Inca and Persephone opened the tunnel door. Are _

_horses and only supplies waited at the end. Tears filled my eyes as I realized the only home I had known for 1,000 years _

_was being burned. All the clay stones and walls the people she knew from the past put their lives in building fell away with _

_fire and ashes. Mounting Storm my pure white mare yelling could be heard from the door as we bolted the cries of my _

_people filling the red tinted night. We rode all night to a very very far off watering whole. I went to my knees hoping and _

_praying for a city I knew was now gone._

**_"__W_**_e'll travel to the deserts of Egypt and so forth. I was born there and know of a place with water and natural food not _

_easily found. Inca you're first watch, no fires. They were being led by an immortal. We have to be careful until I say," _

_Cassandra barked out orders as everyone settled. Inca sat close to me her soft presence and her rich voiced humming _

_lulled me to a form of sleep. I dreamed of HIS victoms as if their deaths were my own. I gasped awake as the sword _

_reached my neck. Persephone looked in my direction her unatturally red hair could be seen as the sun rose in the distance._

_**"C**assandra and Inca went to get lots of water for we'll be traveling without much more," She replied as I looked for them. _

_Nodding I helped her pack what was pulled out. I may have had protectors but I was not so inhuman to not work for _

_myself. My so far long life has not always been privlaged and with what could be found valuble in this time did not always _

_afforded being ritch. Moving to grab the horse I noticed a black gloom on the horizon taking it as a bad omen. Something _

_was going to happen I just knew it. Feeling the silver bracelet on my left wrist the mark below began to itch. I couldn't help _

_but be terrified HE was concerned in my future. The others mounted beside me as we began to gallope tword the sun Eygpt _

_was not far now as is. My stomach filled with dread as I closed my eyes in the morning heat trying to sense the one person _

_I never wanted to meet but disturbandly I couldn't even get a blink. As we stopped the next night everything went down hill._


	2. Chapter 2

** _I_**_ had barely closed my eyes it seemed before the cries of my "sisters" woke me. Moving out of the way just as a sword _

_crashed down where my head used to be. Bandits by the look of them but by the looks my sisters gave them there was _

_an immortal about here somewhere. Twisting out of the way of another attack I pulled my sword out from it's hiding _

_place. I realized then I had not fought in over 200 years but it was like instinct even adding new things I thought would _

_benefit me conviently it did. I flipped over my opponent feeling the familiar power circle me as my skin began to glow _

_dimly with the pure magic in my veins._

_**"M**aster! She is a Star Child!" A women's voice rang out as I looked to the top of the hill. Another Star Child resided _

_there with four horseman. The Horseman. Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. I had thought they were far from here but _

_it seemed with time they had traveled far spreading their darkness to even this part of Earth. I struck down the man _

_coming at me pulling at my skirts Cassandra nodded as I knew they would not die with my power residing over them. _

_The horses were already taken so I pulled up my skirts. I was barefoot with only my sword I ran toward the sand dunes. _

_The other Star Child was near riding with the Four Horseman I was fast but still not used to this life plus still wearing a _

_dress. Oh I had grown lazy in the city as I turned just in time to raise my sword blocking her attack as a flash of light _

_resounded from our powers meeting I skidded a few yards away. Two other of my kind were there as well but older they _

_could feel something very different about me and did not come off their horses to face me. Everyone else surrounded the _

_two of us as I grabbed my sword I faced the child._

_**"A**re you so willing to die young one?" I asked as she scoffed stepping forward._

_**"T**he only one who will die Child if you do not bow to the gods of this world is you," She snarled her voice reminded me _

_of a nasely old bat._

_**"N**o sister, do you not feel it?..." The one on my right asked her group companion as I looked at her, "Kronos please she _

_is to not be harmed, I know of her. Black hair, moon kissed skin, and bright silver blue eyes, She even bears the mark. _

_Your servant General Khan burned from the city," She finished as I felt pain shoot through me.__  
_

_ ** "I**mpossible. She is said to be of impossible beauty! and this girl can't even run fast enough like we could," The first spat _

_moving to strike me as I blocked easily throwing her several feet from me but as I had my face covered I couldn't help _

_but wonder how did she know if i was a beauty or not? She sat up growling as I parried and blocked only stopping to _

_yawn very noticeably while still blocking. This made the very young girl scream in frustration as I tried to not feel smug. _

_It was just then Cassandra and the others slid from under one of the Horseman hitting the girl by slicing her legs on _

_either side. Before Inca moved her very lethal blade forward removing the girl's head with a stroke of energy that would _

_end her immortal life she was the only one who could do it beside myself. Silence followed as my three companions _

_moved to surround me._

_**"W**as that necessary Inca? I could have easily killed her," I said as the girl blushed bashfully as I patted her head. One of _

_the Horseman dismounted to stand in front of Cassandra who glared coldly. I then felt it as I turned to stare at the _

_Immortal with a skull over his face and then felt the blood leave my face as I touched Cassandra who realized I slightly _

_shook. "De Les no nim... Methos" (It is him... Methos) I wispered in the only language we knew as Inca pulled me behind _

_her more readying her sword._

_**"Y**es it is she. Three protectors Immortal who can no longer die, Cassandra, Inca, and Persephone... It is she Lord _

_Kronos. The first, the oldest, the strongest, and the most knowledgeable. Evolet, Queen of all Star Children," This time a _

_voice I only knew to well spoke as I turned to where the women stood. Bile rose to my throat but I willed it down as _

_anger replaced my every thought. My clothes changed pitched black as the blonde women smirked._

_**"I**sis," I snarled moving to attack as Inca grabbed me, Persephone and Cassandra moved to on either side of me stalking _

_on either side. The Horsemen who dismounted raised his sword as I realized she had bonded herself to Famine which _

_suited her well.  
_

_**"F**amine? I would never doubt it with the way you suck life out of every healthy thing around you. Does he know once _

_you get bored with him you will Abandon him like the 300 Immortals before him?" I asked as she scoffed pretending _

_innocence as i glared. "Cassandra, Persephone move away from her. You are far to young to face her even if she can't kill _

_you it still hurts like hell," I barked out as they spit in her direction. I knew what she had hidden under the many fine _

_silks of her clothes somewhere was a dagger she stole from the temple of my city killing hundreds of innocent people. _

_She thought it could give her my powers but I proved her wrong. Hearing the change behind me I turned in time for _

_Death's sword to pierce my heart as he pulled me close supporting my weight as the life left me. I gasped falling into _

_darkness my head shawl falling with the force he grabbed my hair. If I had lived longer I would have seen all temporarily _

_kill my companions before staring at me.  
_

**_(Two Hours Later: Horseman Camp)_**

**_I_**_ awoke with a gasp in a tent I did not know as I did not feel the prescence of my sisters. The stupid witch had given him _

_the dagger that had the ability to temporarily kill me. Sitting up I turned in time to see Isis glaring at me as I realized I _

_wore no cloak or cover to my face. No doubt- YES! Her Famine Cannibal came in lust in his eyes as I rolled my eyes. As if _

_I would ever be so pathetic or desperate. She blamed me of course as he grabbed my arm pulling far closer then _

_necessary as I leaned as best I could away from his mulching breathe._

**_"D_**_idn't think Isis had anyone who was more lovely than her. I guess now I understand all her rage in her tales when she _

_mentions you," His mouth was far to close to my skin as it prickled with disgust._

**_"I_**_t has been such for only 200 years. She doesn't understand what age can give you or how much damage our kind _

_receives when one kills an Immortal we claim as ours," I shoved away as we entered a different tent much bigger and full _

_as I moved as far as I could from the Horsemen surrounded by poor people they claimed as their own. _

**_"A_**_h our beauty awakens from her temporary slumber," Pestilence cackled as I glared my eyes flashing silver with my _

_ability. But I was not someone who randomly attacked I was a planner and I needed to bide my time as the solstice _

_approached I'd soon be without an Immortal. The leader of this group of murders stood obviously thinking I could not do _

_any damage without a sword. Moving my hand out a blade appeared in my hand he stopped moving toward me with _

_shock in his eyes._

**_"D_**_o not mistake me for those you have destroyed the ones you bear with you are younglings compared to me and I will _

_not be forced to even acknowledge you or your group of disgusting creatures. I know my sister are not for not even a _

_witch like Isis can pull a thread of my ability from them. Where are they? I might let you live Pestilence when the time _

_comes to swords," I snarled as he pulled out the dagger but this time I was not even worried, "The dagger can only be _

_used once every 5 years or has Isis been saying otherwise?" I inquired as Isis hissed from her corner her green face _

_pinched in a most unattractive way._

**_"D_**_eath is Death with all the pain," He said as I shook my head._

**_"N_**_ot with my kind beast. Even with my head removed I can not die for I remember how," I explained allowing the weight _

_on my foot take prisistance as I glanced down only to do a double take I felt my mouth open only to close, "I hate _

_magic," I dropped the sword as Isis laughed only to gasp as I threw the blade at her but stopped it mid-way. It hung in _

_the air as I raised my eyebrows at her, "Make no mistake Isis. You are a criminal in our world. I was there when you _

_murdered the elders after murdering your own Immortal just because he was new and had yet to claim his first head. As _

_the sand continues to cover the temple and the ruins of where all of us used to live I. Will. Not. Ever." I turned leaving _

_the tent I went to the one I woke up in looking for my cloak. I couldn't find it as I felt him before he came in he was _

_surprised to say the least I was in here. I found my bag I sighed. "I hope your attatched to anyone here cause if I find _

_any of my possesions with them they will suddenly disappear," I said as he laughed kicking a trunk near his on bed._

**_"I_**_ knew Isis would go threw all of your things so I put it there. It is yours," He said as I moved to open it to my shock so _

_were my sisters' things. Touching their swords I felt so confused they would never leave them and they weren't dead I _

_could be very sure of that. "They are with the same person who made the chain on your ankle... She said she'd keep _

_them far from you long enough for us to get to far," He said eating and not even looking at me as I started to shake but _

_shaking my head I pulled my anger in._

**_"W_**_hy? If I know of who you speak of she owes you nothing and despises Isis as much as I?" I asked as he laughed _

_nodding._

**_"Y_**_es she thought it was for her... She also is very attached to Silas. Information is shared between them whenever they _

_cuddle after warming their bed," He said as I didn't move my hand going to my wrist he saw the movement and nodded. _

_"Cassiopa, Maya, and Alexandria are here already. Isis is just Caspian's fun she doesn't know... Evolet I never thought _

_the "First" of them would be my Star Child," He moved stay hair from my cheek as I jerked away. With this chain I could _

_never abandon him unless he released me. But to gain so much of a bond with him to even gain trust I'd then never be _

_able to get rid of him._

**_"Y_**_ou know nothing. Evolet I may be and trapped with you I am but I did not wait for 9,000 years for a monster like you. _

_I am capable of things my race have forgotton because of a jealous Harem girl... But mark my words **Methos** the _

_moment this chain falls you will die for all of the lives you took. I should have done it years ago but just the fact that I _

_waited so long for an Immortal I thought I could wait to see you change from this insanity... But no, you reek of blood. _

_Death suits you well at this point," I glared as he smirked._

**_"W_**_e'll see my Evolet. We shall see who can wait out the longest. Your friends are already falling into line. Older you may _

_be but to end the suffering of others and those you love, you'll be wise to follow," He said it kindly but his brown eyes _

_were cold, Like Death for that was who he was._


End file.
